


Make No Promises You're Unprepared To Keep

by vulcanhighblood



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Falling In Love, Heartbreak, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Open to Interpretation, Umino Iruka Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29976090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vulcanhighblood/pseuds/vulcanhighblood
Summary: He'd always known it would end. He just didn't expect it to hurt this much.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18
Collections: Iruka Week 2021





	Make No Promises You're Unprepared To Keep

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Iruka Week Day 3 Prompt: Fake Dating

_ “If I do this, you have to promise not to fall in love with me,” he’d said with a wink.  _

_ “No chance of that,” Iruka had replied, feeling cheeky.  _

He didn’t feel cheeky anymore, staring down at his trembling hands, heart sinking as the realization settled in. He’d violated the cardinal rule of this ruse and let it become too real. Now that it was finally over, he realized - too late - that he’d never wanted it to end. 

Iruka scrubbed at his eyes, fighting the tears he didn’t deserve to shed. 

He’d promised not to fall in love.

He’d lied. 

**Author's Note:**

> Baby's first drabble!  
> A lot of fine folks on the Umino Hours Discord were giving drabbles a try for the first time as part of Iruka Week, and I've never written a drabble before, and 100 words sounded terrifying to attempt, but hey, sometimes you gotta go outside your comfort zone. Soooo.... here it is! My first ever drabble!  
> In my mind, the fake relationship was either Iruka/Genma or Iruka/Kakashi, but feel free to interpret it as you will, I left it intentionally open-ended. :3
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
